SpongeBob, You're Fired! Alternate Ending
by Cody The Pikachu
Summary: What would the ending of this episode be like if there wasn't a fatal four-way fight for SpongeBob, a very short fight scene, and SpongeBob willing to jump back onto the Krusty Krab ship? This ending, of course! Third "SpongeBob alternate ending" story...and I might make more.


**Cody The Pikachu: Hey, everyone, and welcome to my alternate story of SpongeBob, You're Fired!, an episode that premiered last year. I heard that it was pretty bad, and one author asked if I could make an alternate ending to this episode. So I decided to do just that, starting with when SpongeBob gets fired from that noodle restaurant and made that great Snail-Po he fed Gary. But then things had gone downhill for the rest of the episode.**

**In a nutshell, the guys who fired him kidnapped him and said they had changed their minds about kidnapping him. He gets fought over until Squidward disguised as a giant patty beats them up and takes SpongeBob back to the ruined Krusty Krab. Instead of telling his boss off (since he fired him over a NICKLE), he accepts the job easily. Seriously? Now I'm happy Skillet28561 asked me to do this alternate ending. Let's put this thing to sleep!**

**First though, we need the disclaimer. And THEN we go to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SpongeBob or the characters. I only own this ending...and the FanFic.**

**Uploading Date: June 26, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**SpongeBob, You're Fired! (An alternate ending)**_

"You're fired!" the noodle guy yelled before kicking SpongeBob out of the noodle restaurant. "And take your noodle patty with ya!"

After having a wad of noodles between two buns being thrown at him, SpongeBob had the urge to cry again, but he stopped himself in time. Of course he had been sad ever since Mr. Krabs had fired him, but he couldn't feel sad forever. If he couldn't get a job as a fry cook anywhere, then he could at least try working on something from home. Maybe a yard sale even?

Still, the advice Sandy had given him was pretty good...but it just didn't work out for him. He had tried the hot dog place, the pizza place, and the burrito place; heck, he even went to the noodle place and failed. Now...he was feeling miffed.

"Oh, I'll take it, all right!" he yelled back. "I'll take it to go! Home!"

And with a grumble, SpongeBob wriggled out of the noodles and walked on home. While he walked on, he thought over what had just happened. He had been working at the Krusty Krab for Neptune knew how long, and now he had been fired from fives jobs in one single day. Who was he going to cook for now?

When he got back to his pineapple home, he noticed one being who came to greet him: Gary, his pet snail. The pink-shelled snail meowed while pushing an empty food bowl over to him.

"Hey Gary," SpongeBob greeted him with a pat on the head. "Sorry, I forgot to feed you! Don't worry, Gare-bear, I'll open up a can of Snailpo for you."

Gary meowed thankfully and followed him into the kitchen. There, SpongeBob tried finding the Snail-Po cans he would often feed to his pet...but he appeared to have run out of Snailpo. Perhaps Gary had taken to eating out of the cupboards while he was away from home?

"Oh no! We're all out of Snailpo," SpongeBob told Gary. "We'll just have to make our own."

So he went to the fridge, opened it up, and carried out some vegetables and laid them out on the counter. Like he would do with Krabby Patties at the Krusty Krab, he used his hands to chop them up, carried them over to a pot on the stove, and dumped them into said pot. He had been to a Snailpo factory before and learned how the snail food was made, and he hadn't had a chance yet to make homemade snail food.

SpongeBob whistled a tune while it was cooking, and then he took a wooden spoon to mix the contents before they started boiling. He tasted what was on the spoon; it tasted a lot better than on the day he "lost" his identity.

_Perfect!_ he thought as he took the pot and put it on kitchen counter. Then he took a nearby can and put the pot's contents in it, shaking it all up until the contents were all blended together.

The next thing SpongeBob did was painting "Snailpo" and its logo on a piece of paper, just as he had seen in the factory. SpongeBob then glued the label that he made to the can, put the lid on it, and hit the can with a large mallet, so that the lid can settle. Gary would be all over the moon when he got a kick out of eating this.

"One homemade can of Snailpo!" he cheered as he used a can opener to open it. Then he poured all of the snail food into Gary's food bowl and threw the can into trash on the other side of the room.

Gary began eating and then let out a satisfied "Meow."

SpongeBob leaned towards Gary and asked, "What's that, Gary? It's the best food you've ever had?"

"Meow," Gary meowed before going back to eating.

To the side, his best friend Patrick Star was eating the same kind of food in a different bowl, the little mutated Patrick still on his forehead. SpongeBob didn't know how another bowl of Snailpo appeared, but he decided not to make a fuss about it.

"Yeah, this is dee-licious!" Patrick complimented. "Does it have any side effects?"

"Only satisfaction," SpongeBob said standing up. "If only my bosses liked my cooking as much as you two do...I mean three," he added, looking over at the tiny mutated Patrick on his best friend's forehead.

Now he found out that it was true. While trying to find work, he tried involving Krabby Patties into the hot dogs, pizza, burritos, and noodles but failed. If only they and Mr. Krabs could really see how he made the snail food...he would show them.

Just then, however, there was a knock on the front door. SpongeBob walked over there and wondered out loud, "I wonder who that is?"

He opened the door...and there stood the hog dog man who fired him. What on earth was he doing here?

"Hey, I came back to give you a job," he said. "And forget about me firing you; it's all wieners under the bun. Speaking of wieners, you want a job? Your little sliders just made a big success!"

"Um..." SpongeBob was very tempted to get a job back, but cooking hot dogs wasn't his cup of tea.

"Hey, he came to me after you fired him!" The pizza man had come over, pushing the hot dog guy aside. "Sponge kid, sorry about firing you. Everyone loves the pizza patty! You wanna work with me?"

Again, SpongeBob had no reply, trying to think it over. He thought about closing the door...if the burrito guy hadn't shown up.

"Don't listen to the pizza toppings, amigo!" he called. "The burrito patty was one of the best ideas ever in my place. I'll let you work with me whenever you want!"

Now SpongeBob was getting freaked out by what they were proposing. He was just going to shut the door when they started arguing, and the voice of the noodle man yelled, "I want you to work with me...because it'll be great!"

"Enough!" SpongeBob yelled. When they stopped arguing, he said, "Look, you guys offer a generous offer...but I'd like to decline. I got fired from my old job at the Krusty Krab, and I think it'll be a while before I can find work somewhere else. So if you don't mind...I'd like to go back to making more Snailpo for my pet snail. Now all of you go home."

The restaurant owners looked disappointed, but they didn't protest as they muttered stuff before leaving. SpongeBob sighed a breath of relief, happy to get that out of the way so he could spend more quality time with Gary and make more snail food for him. And he was just going to shut the door and get on with his life...

...until a red crab's claw got in the way. Mr. Krabs had arrived with Squidward behind him. The former was looking exhausted as he rasped, "SpongeBob, me boy! I'm glad you're still here. The Krusty Krab's gone downhill ever since I fired ye, and I need you back at the grill makin' me some more money!"

"Before you go into that, I'd like to say something," Squidward said something. To SpongeBob, he said, "SpongeBob. You know I hate you, right?"

SpongeBob nodded while laying a hand on his tentacle or arm or whatever. "Yes...yes I do."

Squidward did the same thing. "Well...I hate the smell of burning Krabby Patties even more."

"So what do you say, boy?" Mr. Krabs asked. "Will you come back and be our fry cook at the good ol' Krusty Krab?"

But SpongeBob didn't reply. He thought over his offer...which was hard to believe. Mr. Krabs paid him little to no money for his work (he needed money to keep the house and keep him and Gary alive), he was extremely greedy, and he often found ways to make him stay off work. This would not be the same Mr. Krabs he worked for or the same Krusty Krab he had worked for in years.

"Mr. Krabs...you fired me just to keep a nickel in your pocket," SpongeBob began. "I kinda knew you and Squidward didn't want me around ever since I set food in the Krusty Krab the day I got that job. Plus, you even said you love me like a son...only that you couldn't argue with a nickel. Not only that, but you also made me spread false rumors about the folks of Bikini Bottom, abused my own pet, sold me to the Flying Dutchman for pocket change, and even nearly drove Plankton to suicide. So no, I don't think I'll go back to the Krusty Krab for a while...except as a paying customer, if you want."

Both Mr. Krabs and even Squidward looked shocked at what he said. Then finally, Squidward remarked, "Well, having you as a visitor will be better than you working here anyway. I agree with you for once."

"Well, SpongeBob," Krabs sighed. "I'm disappointed that you won't come back as our fry cook...but I guess I can't argue with ye. But if you ever change your mind about working, our doors will always be open for you."

SpongeBob nodded. "Thanks, Mr. Krabs. And by the way, can you make a lower price day for all the customers tomorrow?"

That made Mr. Krabs yelp. "What?! No way! The customers come for greasy food, verbal abuse, and high prices!"

"Don't make me get the Dutchman," SpongeBob said with a naughty smile. "Back in the episode 'Born Again Krabs'?"

Just then, the Flying Dutchman randomly appeared above him and roared, "MAKE A LOWER PRICE DAY FOR YOUR CUSTOMERS TOMORROW! Or else you'll go to...DAVY JONES' LOCKER!"

"Okay, okay!" Mr. Krabs yelped as the Dutchman vanished. "SpongeBob, you got yerself a deal!"

_**The End**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, there we go! I hope you all like it, because the ending sorta has the ending alike to one episode of Family Guy, when Megatron yells at Peter and his friends to return Carter's money to the vault. And forgive me for breaking the fourth wall a bit; I find that fun. Still, I hope you like it because if you don't, let me know, and I'll fix it.**

**I got nothing else to say right now except to read and review! Those who do will get a virtual burger with your favorite toppings along with fries, a drink, and a dessert (I recommend something chocolately). I do NOT allow flames, but I DO welcome advice, questions of any kind, and constructive criticism as long as you're polite about it.**

**See ya next time! And Happy almost Legend Of Korra Book 3 Day!**


End file.
